Muscles Make the Heart Grow Fonder
by Comfster
Summary: Blaine's got a little surprise for Kurt hiding beneath his Dalton uniform. Klaine.


_**Muscles Make the Heart Grow Fonder**_

**Pairing: **Klaine

**Warnings: **Explicit slash, first time.

**Summary: **Blaine's got a little surprise for Kurt hiding beneath his Dalton uniform.

**Notes: **Written for the Glee Kink Meme prompt: "_Blaine surprises him when they have sex, Kurt never thought that Blaine would be so strong and buff (not overly, but strong shoulder and arms). Kurt is really turned on and they have sex standing up against the wall, or maybe just standing up. : D Bonus points if ever since Kurt's muscle magazines, he has had a thing for muscles._"

Enjoy.

##

Those muscle magazines that April Rhodes had given him were totally to blame. Kurt was positive that had he been sober, he would have been far more sensible and not taken the filthy things. But now that he had thoroughly looked at and drooled over each chiseled chest of eye candy from the magazines, he couldn't get shapely arms, muscular shoulders, and toned abs out of his mind.

When he met Blaine, Kurt was positive that he was just another twink who, while attractive, just would not get him going like those hunks in his prized picture books. His Dalton blazer always hung rather loosely on his frame, instead of nice and tight like it might have on Finn or Puck.

So it came as an enormous surprise when he all but ripped off Blaine's blazer, slid his hands along his chest through his button-up collared shirt, and felt muscles. They weren't overwhelming in size or incredibly obvious—he wasn't shaped like one of those freaky body-builders who survived on steroids and protein—but had a nice layer of carved firmness that felt exceedingly hot beneath Kurt's touch.

"Oh _my_," Kurt said through a small breathy moan before he could hold it back. Immediately he wanted to tear off Blaine's shirt, not caring if the fabric split in two and every single button popped off; he wanted to see Blaine's body, ached for it.

"Surprised?" Blaine asked as he reached around Kurt's waist and squeezed his round cheeks with his big hands, using his strength to grind Kurt's body down onto his erection till he earned a long, low moan from his boyfriend.

Once Kurt's brain started to work again and he remembered that Blaine asked him something, he nodded. "I thought you were more like me beneath your uniform."

Blaine wiggled a bit beneath Kurt, loving how his ass provided the perfect amount of friction, and how Kurt's mouth parted as his eyes fluttered closed. "You're not disappointed, are you?" Blaine asked as he fumbled with undoing Kurt's belt buckle.

"Disappointed?" Kurt repeated, sounding incredulous. "God no, I am not disappointed." He hissed when Blaine's hand brushed over his crotch with just the right amount of pressure that drove Kurt insane. They had never gone all the way before, and Kurt really wasn't sure if he was going to be able to make it for the really fun part at the rate they were going. "I actually kind of prefer it."

Blaine grinned widely as he slid Kurt's shirt off his lithe body, letting it fall lamely to the floor of his dorm room. "You're into muscles?"

"Not huge, gross ones," Kurt said, placing quick kisses up Blaine's neck. "Just toned guys," he whispered as his hand traveled under Blaine's shirt and up his chest, mapping out each gentle curve of muscle. "Like you."

"What do you like about toned guys?" Blaine asked in a deep, husky voice as he popped open the button of Kurt's Dalton trousers. He dipped his hand inside of Kurt's pants and gently ran his fingertips along Kurt's hardening cock. "Is it because you like being dominated?"

Kurt rested his hand on Blaine's shoulder, wrapping his legs tighter around his waist so that they were even closer as an audible moan escaped Kurt's tight throat. "I like being dominated by _you_."

"Do you like when I set you in my lap, so you can feel what you do to me right up against your ass?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear before he nipped the lobe gently with his teeth and gave it a lick.

As close as they were, Kurt still flushed a bright red from Blaine's forwardness. "Oh God, _yes_," Kurt managed through a moan, his toes curling at the sensation of Blaine's mouth on such sensitive skin. With tentative hands, Kurt slowly started to unbutton Blaine's shirt, letting it fall onto the bed.

Blaine looked about a million times better beneath his shirt than Kurt imagined. His body was deliciously toned, just enough to look desirably manly. Kurt brought his mouth to him and swiped his tongue up one of his shoulders, along his collarbone, and down the other. Blaine's biceps were nicely shaped, and Kurt could feel the muscles move beneath his touch.

"You remind me of Michelangelo's _David_," Kurt said, starting to work Blaine's pants open as he suckled on the delicate skin of his neck.

Blaine thrust his hips up to Kurt; his erection brushing forcefully against Kurt's ass. "Except my cock is bigger."

Kurt sighed longingly. They had been dating for so long, and finally this was happening. It was about damn time. "You'll get no arguments from me there," Kurt said, wiggling his bottom down onto Blaine's cock, enjoying the low groan it produced from him.

"I want you so badly," Blaine said, gently running his fingertips along Kurt's erection.

It was all so much; too much, yet not enough. "Then take me," Kurt whispered, biting his lower lip as he lifted his hips up so that Blaine could pull off his pants and boxer briefs.

Blaine felt a significant sense of success as he caught his two index fingers in Kurt's belt loops and swiftly yanked off his trousers, tossing them to the floor. The sight before Blaine made his head spin and his stomach tighten; Kurt's briefs were white and so tightly pulled around his erection that it left almost nothing to the imagination. For one crazy moment, Blaine considered leaving them on just because of how hot Kurt looked in them.

But then he thought of how Kurt would look _without_ those briefs, and he quickly changed his mind.

Swiftly, he turned Kurt so that he was lying beneath him. Blaine hovered over him, his eyes dark with lust as he tucked his fingers underneath the waistband of Kurt's briefs and, at a teasingly slow pace, eased them off, grinning at how Kurt's cock sprang up once it was no longer confined by the tight material.

He knew that Kurt wanted him to touch his cock, put his mouth on his cock, do _something _to his cock, but Blaine didn't. Instead, he nudged the insides of Kurt's thighs till he spread them a bit for him, and Blaine wiggled his body in between his legs. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube, popped the cap, and squeezed a little bit into his hand. Languidly, he smeared the liquid over his fingers, staring into Kurt's eyes the entire time, loving how he squirmed in anticipation beneath him.

Blaine brought one heavily lubricated finger to Kurt's tight opening and spread the liquid around. Then he grabbed a throw pillow with his free hand, said "Lift up your hips," and placed it under Kurt's bottom. Once Kurt was all settled, Blaine brought his finger to his puckered entrance again and teased Kurt with it; almost dipping in, but not quite. "You sure you want this?"

Kurt groaned as he tried to unsuccessfully impale himself on Blaine's finger. "Yes, I'm sure. Please do it already!" Kurt said, grinding his lower half against Blaine's touch, hoping he'd finally get Blaine to move.

Blaine laughed, but did as he was told. He placed his clean hand on Kurt's hip to keep him still as he slowly pushed his finger past Kurt's tight ring of muscle. Kurt released a long hiss once Blaine's finger was all the way in to the knuckle, and Blaine dared not move an inch till Kurt relaxed. "You okay?" Blaine asked once Kurt's breathing was normal again, sounding concerned.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, just don't stop now."

Taking Kurt's go-ahead yet again, Blaine moved his finger deep inside of Kurt, wiggling it around so that Kurt could get accustomed to the sensation before he eased in another finger. This time, Kurt didn't take nearly as long to get used to the feeling, and the pain went away faster. Blaine spread his fingers apart inside of Kurt, gently stretching the walls of his channel. Kurt felt smooth, warm, and tight, and Blaine couldn't wait to get his cock inside of him.

Blaine jumped up off his bed, and before Kurt could whine about how there was no way in hell he could leave him at a time like this, Blaine nearly ripped off the rest of his clothes that Kurt hadn't managed to take off yet.

Blaine's hip bones were perfectly carved and his thighs were thick and muscular. He stood before Kurt, letting him get one good look at his throbbing cock before he scooped Kurt up in his arms and slammed his back up against the nearest wall, not caring that a couple of his picture frames took a dive for the floor. Kurt's hair was splayed against the wall and his mouth was open wide as Blaine worked Kurt's legs to wrap around his waist for some support.

Once Kurt's hands were gripping his back so harshly that his nails were digging into his skin, Blaine smeared the remainder of the lube on his cock, positioned the swollen head at Kurt's opening and thrust into him in one swift movement. Kurt bit Blaine's muscular shoulder to keep from crying out, clawing Blaine's back as he eased himself to relax despite the pain.

Within a minute or two, Kurt finally lifted his head up from Blaine's shoulder and nodded at him fervently, letting Blaine know that it was okay for him to move. Blaine kissed Kurt long and hard before he set a steady pace, in and out, giving Kurt a couple of seconds to recover between every thrust. He felt amazing; the walls of his taut channel tightly gripped his throbbing cock, almost sucking him in.

Kurt looked absolutely beautiful while he was being fucked; his skin glowed with a pink flush, his eyes dark and lustful, and his lips parted and wet, with small beads of sweat dripping down from his forehead. Every so often, he would place his lips on whatever stretch of Blaine's skin he could get to, but then had to pull away to catch his breath, and to keep from coming too soon.

Gripping Kurt's round cheeks with strong hands, Blaine supported all of Kurt's weight in his arms and against his body as he took a couple steps back from the wall, continuing to plunge into Kurt mercilessly. They were so close that whenever Blaine worked Kurt up and down on his cock, Kurt's erection slid along his toned abs harshly. The sensation was a little too much for Kurt who convulsed in Blaine's arms as he came, his milky fluid splashing out onto Blaine's torso. Kurt tightened around him, pulling Blaine's cock in further and he thrust into Kurt once, twice, three times till his nails dug into Kurt's supple ass cheeks as he released deep inside of him in quick, uneven spurts.

It was a good thing that Blaine's bed was close, because he collapsed onto it, followed immediately by Kurt who fell onto him. Blaine held either side of Kurt's face with his hands and kissed him slow and passionately, running his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip before he nipped it gently, just the way Kurt liked it. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth, and he felt like they could go at it again right away. Oh, the wonders of being young.

Only next time, Blaine wanted to be the one being fucked.


End file.
